


The Unstoppable Force

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Finding Your True Family [15]
Category: Imagine Me & You (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel has fallen for Lucy three seconds after setting eyes on her.   Only problem is – she's walking down the isle to marry someone else when this has happened.  Someone whom she never  would  willing walk away from.   Can she find a way to have her heart's desire without hurting anyone?  Or will her trying to be an immovable object not only hurt her husband; also her true love; and also herself?</p><p>  Is it possible to remain true to your marriage vows; while being in love with someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unstoppable Force

{What happens when an unstoppable force meets a immovable object?}

It never happens. If there's a thing that can't be stopped …. it's not possible for there to be something else which can't be moved, and vice versa. They can't both exits. 

\--- H. and Lucy outside Rachel, and Heck's wedding chapel. 

 

The sun was peeking though the widow on the profile of the young woman whom was sitting up in her bed; wearing a spaghetti strapped lacy white negligee. Her wavy brown hair falling down her back; and her left thin white shoulder. Her coffee brown eyes are clued down to her legs; which were covered in a pair of purple running sweats. Her actual favorite pair matter of fact. Her long delicate fingers are gripping her left foot; which is resting against her right thigh. She heard a the faint ticking sound of the clock that hung in the hallway across from her closed bedroom door; her eyes lifted to look at the clock on the bedside table. 

She silently watched as as the short hand ever slowly made it's turn around the clock face. She blinked ever few seconds as she simply watched at the simple thing as time passing by her. Here she was just sitting on her bed; just watching as time moved forward. She remained still; but yet time moved forward. 

Her head ever slowly rolled to the side; and she closed her eyes. Her breath slowed. It slowed once more as her head rolled to the back. She held that pose for a few moments before she allowed her breath to slow once more; as her head rolled to the left. A small smile came to her lips as her head rolled to her chest. Her eyes glided open as she straightened her head once more.

It was time to meet the day. It was a huge day in her young life after all. It wasn't every day that she was going to be come someone's bride. She felt a small laugh make it's way up her chest at the thought of going through a beautiful day like this again in her life time. No. Once was enough for her. But; she looked forward to going through it with her daughter. Or son. Or perhaps both? Either way; her being someone's bride was just a once in a life time thing for her. 

She slipped off her bed, her feet meeting the carpet as she moved towards her private bathroom. Looking in the mirror as she brushed her teeth; and tongue. She took longer this morning than she had ever done before in her life. Even longer than that one time that she first learned about germs in her own mouth. She went through a huge tube of toothpaste; making her mother very angry at her. Her father just kissed the top of her head; and went out and brought a new one. He understood without being told. Her father was always like that. He understood. He simply silently understood.

Turning the knobs of the shower to the temperature that she loved the best; she stripped off her clothes. Stepping into the shower she closed her eyes as she allowed the hot water to hit her full on. She felt the water running from the top of her head down into her face. She closed the door behind her as she allowed the hot water to heat her body. Humming softly she opened her eyes; and turned to face the falling water. Reaching into the shower rack she brought the shampoo bottle closer to her chest. After squirting out a quarter sized dollop she replaced the bottle. She rubbed her hands together; watching as the small bubbles covered her palms; lifting her hands to her hair; she began to massage the shampoo into her brunette curly hair. Her eyes closed as she simply enjoyed the feel of her fingers run though her scalp. 

Taking a step forward she allowed the water to overcome her head, and face once more. Keeping her eyes closed she allowed her hands to run through her hair; as she slowly turned around so her back could be under the spray. Her eyes glided open as she stared at the steam that was wayfaring up over the shower. She turned and grabbed the body soap. She grabbed her sponge and squirted out enough to cover her body. As she ran the soaped up sponge over her body – she thought of his hands running all over her body that night – his hands enjoying the softness that her body was. His nose was going to smell the body soap that she was running up, and down her body that every moment. Standing underneath the spray she allowed the scented body wash to wash from her body. Her face. Her neck. 

She picked up the conditioner, and squirted out a dime size dollop; she replaced the bottle. Rubbing her hands one last time with liquid in them; she massaged the smooth conditioner into her hair. She turned around so her back was against the spray; and she just backed up underneath the water. Her eyes closed just as the water; and the smoothness of the conditioner hit her forehead. She massaged her hands though her hair; from her hair line; all the way to the ends of her hair. She repeated this four times; before her eyes opened; and she just stood under the steam of water running down her face. The steam looked wonderful under the spray of water. It made it look like rain. She wondered if some parts of the world was like this. Raining in the day time – but yet warm enough so you could stand, and watch the steam. She heard that Hawaii had warm rain. But; she never once heard that you could see steam while it rained. She wondered if she would ever find out for herself. 

They had agreed to go on a small honeymoon. They would only take a week in the country. Both their jobs wouldn't allow them to take time to leave the cournty. Even though she very well knew that he wanted too. That he desperately wanted too. She would make sure that the left England – it may not be that year. But; he would travel. She would make sure he got to have his dream. She would be there by his side as he reached out to touch his dreams. 

She knew that he felt that he had to make sure they had enough finical security in the beginning. Especially with her mum was going to be harping for grandchildren the moment after they said their 'I Dos.' She smirked; matter of fact right when they walk out of the chapel that afternoon – her mother will be going on about grandchildren. Her hands slid along her thin stomach. How would it be to having a child grow inside herself? To feel every flutter; every kick. Every hit. Feel every head butt against her organs.   
She fully knew that it wasn't time to start a family. Not right away. They just needed a little time to settle in to married life. It was one thing from moving forward from being best friends; lovers; to be married. She wanted them to have their marriage firmly settled before they brought a child into the mix. Parenthood would simply consume them. She just wanted to enjoy the time that she had him to herself for a little bit. 

She loved her job. She was doing what she had always prepared herself to do since she was little. Write for a magazine. She knew that he wasn't happy in his job. That in fact he hated his job. But there was no way that he would quite his job; because he wanted a life with her. Even through she would fully support his decision to quite his job – he wouldn't do it. It wasn't for the fact that he was the man and she was the woman. No; to him; he wanted to make sure that she was safe. To him if he chased after his true dream – which was to travel; and write travel books – he felt that wasn't a career choice that he could make – because he didn't want her to suffer. She would make him see that she didn't want him to die because of a job that he hated. She would get him to travel. She'll be right there by his side all the way. She could freelance with the magazine. Matter of fact her bosses would love for a travel section in the magazine.

She turned off the water before the water would turn cold. Opening the shower clear door; she reached out for her towel. She would protect him with every thing she had. She would make sure he lived his life worthwhile. Not to have any regrets in life. She couldn't wait to see his eyes light up with every new place that they would travel too. 

Wrapping the towel around her body; she stepped from the shower. Smirking at the site of the steamed up bathroom mirror. She stepped up to the counter; and gently rubbed a circle around; so her face; and her wet shoulders showed. She loved these moments. A steam filled bathroom that felt like a sauna – even on a hot summer day. She loved this private sauna that she created for herself. She was so glad that she had made sure that the bathroom at the flat would enable her to have these moments.

He never liked the sauna. He didn't mind his pours opening; but he would much rather be outside and fully clothed. She smiled. So even in her married life she would still be able to have her private moments like this. 

She removed the towel as she wrapped her arms around her smooth thin waist. How would she look pregnant? How would she look with some weight on her? Would she be able to handle having another life growing inside her? Would she be able to handle be responsible for another life? Would she turn out like her mother? Loving her children deeply – but didn't know physically how to express it? Not knowing how to vocally express it? Would her child be wondering about her love for him or her; just as she wondered about her own mother's love for her? 

She prayed that she would turn out like her father. She prayed that she would love her child at the moment of conception. She prayed that she would be able to physically; and vocally express her deep love for her child. She prayed that her child never once doubted her love for him or her.

She picked up the pomegranate body lotion. She loved the smell on her. But then she thought of him; and knew that his nose always winkled whenever they were pressed close to each other. No. This wasn't the time to wear her favorite sent. She stared down at the mostly full bottle; and realized that she had taken her own needs ahead of his. He went out of the way to take away all his bad smelling cologne use for her. So why couldn't do the same for him? As of right now she was putting his personal smelling taste ahead of hers. She tossed the bottle into the wicket basket between the counter space; and the toilet. She grabbed the honeysuckle body wash in stead. He had always told her that he loved smelling honeysuckle on her. 

She stooped down and picked up her discarded towel; wrapping it around herself once more. She opened the bathroom door, and sighed as the steam swooshed into her bedroom. She walked over to her dresser; and pulled out fresh silk panties. She knew that he would enjoy them that night in their hotel suit. She slipped them on; and pulled out the matching strip less bra. Her towel slipped to the ground as she hooked the bra in the front; and scooted it around to the back. She got the bra in it's proper place. She knelt down and grabbed the towel; and started to towel dry her hair as she made her way back to the bathroom. 

Picking up her brush she started to brush her hair. She couldn't wait to take his name. She loved her father's name. How could she not? But to take her husband's name was a dream come true for her. By the end of the morning she would be known as someone's wife. As his wife. She would no longer be Ms. She would be Mrs. 

She bent down and grabbed her purple running pants; hopping once as she tugged them around her waist. She bent down for her negligee; and slipped it on as she stood straight once more. She grabbed the hair dyer; and turned it on. She flipped her head forward; so she could dry the under side of her hair first. She enjoyed the extra warmth that the full blast of the dyer had on her neck; it just added to the heat from the shower. She wasn't over heated – because she had learned early on to wait twenty minutes to dry her hair from her shower. She allowed her blood to cool before she added more heat. 

She brought the hair dryer to the front of her face as she straightened once more. She stuck out her tongue at her image in the mirror; as she watched her half damp; and half dry brunette hair fly out behind her. She softly laughed as some hairs blew into her face. As soon as her hair was dry she shut off the dyer. She simply stared at the wildness of her hair. She secretly wished her frame could handle wild hair. She would love to leave her hair like this. She would love to go out in public in her true form. But; she knew that her would just go all statically – bad hair day if she left her hair alone. 

At least in private she could enjoy these carefree moments. She never allowed anyone to see her like this. Not her parents, not her sister, and not him. Her brow furrowed as she thought of his reaction to seeing her like this? Would he love her even more seeing her in her true form? Or would his love dim? She didn't want to find out. He would never see her like this. This is for her only.

She grabbed the brush and began to get her hair back in order. Soon the others would be here to help her get ready. Soon she wouldn't have any control over her hair until he and she were in their honeymoon suite. She laid the brush gently on the bathroom counter; and just simply stared into the mirror. 

She was really doing this. She was really going to give herself completely over to him. Mind. Body. Soul. Their first time was nerve wracking. She didn't really remember all the details. She just remembered being shy, and nervous. She didn't know what to do with her hands. Her lips. Her body. But; he was so gentle with her. He took control but he made her feel so special. He made her feel like his one and only. Even though she knew she wasn't his first. All that mattered was that he was her first. Her first, and her only. Today she was making it legal. She was making firm in God's sight. That he was her one and only. That no one else would do for her.

Perhaps tonight she would take the lead. Show him that now that they were truly man and wife; that she could finally take care of him in the bed. That they would truly be equals in all matters. Out of bed; and in the bed. Her stomach tensed. Her hands drifted up; and she gently rubbed circles to calm the butterflies. She felt the muscles jump slightly. 

There was an knock on her bedroom door.

Eyes widen she turned and rushed from the bathroom. She paused as she closed her eyes; and shook her hands at her sides to prepare for this moment. This moment that would forever change her life. Opening her eyes she grinned fully; and rushed to her bedroom door. Unlocking the door she threw it opened and stared at her two bridesmaid. She screamed with them; and jumped up and down. 

“I'm getting married!” She yelled.

“We know.” They screamed in unison. 

All three women hugged tightly and jumped around. She backed up still managing to hang onto her friends into her bedroom. She pulled away. “Just get me to the church on time.” She said in her lite accented voice.

“Don't worry Rachel we will.” Her maid of honor said.

Rachel smiled as she watched her bedroom close behind her friends. It truly was time to prepare for her wedding to Heck.

END OF PRELUDE

**Author's Note:**

> This prelude was longer that I intended. I just kept flashing back to the very opening scene of Rachel – her on the bed staring at the clock. I just had to get her inner thoughts in the prelude chapter – before her bridesmaids showed up to help her get ready for the wedding. After all at this point in the movie she's all about Heck. It isn't until she sets eyes on Lucy (while walking down the isle to marry Heck) that her soul switches from Heck to Lucy. So for the prelude to the story Rachel's forced on Heck – and her inner thoughts of marriage; and children with Heck.
> 
> As you know this is going to be told in the second person. First person stories are fun to write – but I want to forces on Lucy, Heck, Coop, Lucy's mum, Rachel's parents, and H. I can't do that if I write in first person. I may or may not go into very much in depth details with feelings besides those of Rachel, Lucy and Heck. Only because truly this love story is based around these three – the others are just outside characters.


End file.
